For You
by dumbshn
Summary: "Karena untuk dapat memelukmu seperti ini, aku harus berjuang banyak hal, Hyung."- Park Jimin. MinYoon Fanfiction. BTS Fanfiction. Oneshoot. Warn!Its BL!. R&R please .


**For you**

.

.

MINYOON and BTS is here | Oneshoot |

Warn! Its BOYS LOVE. TYPO.

The story is mine.

If you dont like, dont read.

Happy Reading :)

.

.

 **"Karena untuk dapat memelukmu seperti ini, aku harus berjuang banyak hal, Hyung."- Park Jimin**

.

.

"Ibu, bolehkan Minguk _ie_ berfoto dengan paman badut beruang coklat itu ?"

Sang ibu yang tengah menyesap secangkir kopi bersama temannya itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada sang anak,"Tentu. Setelah berfoto lekas kembali, oke ?"

Setelah memberikan satu kecupan dipipi sang ibu, laki-laki mungil itu berlari kecil menuju paman beruang yang kini tengah membagikan sebuah pamflet pada orang yang lalu lalang didepan cafe.

"Paman beruang, bolehkah Minguk _ie_ berfoto bersama dengan paman beruang ?"

Jimin—sosok didalam maskot badut beruang— yang tadinya sedang membagikan sebuah pamflet pada orang-orang yang lalu lalang didepannya mendadak berhenti dan menatap bocah mungil dan menggemaskan disampingnya.

Jimin tersenyum dibalik kostum beruangnya lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah mungil yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo berfoto bersama paman beruang."

.

.

.

Jimin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dibangku panjang dekat cafe tempat ia bekerja. Tubuhnya sudah lengket dan basah oleh keringat.

"Ah, masih banyak yang harus ku bagikan."

Jimin menatap pamfet yang ia letakan disamping botol air mineralnya. Lalu mata sipitnya beralih pada matahari yang kini tepat diatas kepalanya.

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin disiang yang terik itu.

 _DING!_

Jimin meraih handphone disakunya lalu dengan cepat membuka pesan dari kekasih gulanya.

3 pesan dari kekasih gulanya. Jimin mengulum senyumnya

 _From : Min Yoongi 3_

 _Selamat pagi, Jiminku!_

 _From : Min Yoongi 3_

 _Jimin, jangan lupa makan, oke ?_

 _Sedang apa ? Masih bekerja ?_

 _From : Min Yoongi 3_

 _Apa kau sibuk ? Tidak dibalas eoh. Aku merindukanmu_

Jimin dengan cepat mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk kekasih itu. Uh, Jimin semakin merindukan kekasih gulanya itu.

 _To : Min Yoongi 3_

 _Aku sedang istirahat makan siang, Yoongi hyung. Jangan lupa makan siang dan jangan lupa istirahat. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti._

 _Aku merindukanmu, hyung._

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Park Jimin fighting!"

Jimin meletakan kembali handphone disaku jaketnya, lalu meraih sisa pamflet yang harus ia bagikan lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak Jimin menerima surat rutinnya yang biasa ia terima dari kekasihnya yang sedang menempuh study di Negeri Sakura. Dengan berbekal rasa rindu yang sudah menumpuk dan juga sebentar lagi Yoongi-nya akan berulang tahun, jadilah Jimin menjalani kerja paruh waktu sebagai badut beruang disalah satu cafe dekat kampusnya disela-sela tugas kuliah yang seperti ingin membunuh Jimin hidup-hidup.

Jimin sudah selesai dengan tugasnya membagikan pamflet. Kini ia tengah duduk didepan sambil menikmati suasana sore disekitar cafe tempat ia bekerja.

"Jimin."

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati pemilik cafe tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah, _Kim Sajangnim_. Anda bisa memanggil saya ke ruangan anda saja."

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku juga akan pergi sebentar jadi sekalian ingin menyerahkan ini padamu. Ini gajimu bulan ini, kerjamu sangat bagus."

Jimin menerima amplop putih dengan wajah berbinar.

"Terimakasih banyak, _sajangnim_."

Jimin kembali duduk sambil membuka amplop gaji pertamanya. Menghitungnya pelan lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Masih kurang. Bagaimana ini?"

Jimin mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap akhir minggu berkumpul bersama sahabat karibnya disalah satu garasi tua dihalaman belakang rumah Taehyung. Sebenarnya Jimin lelah sekali untuk sekedar berjalan menuju rumah Taehyung yang hanya terpisah 3 rumah dari rumahnya, tapi karena anak itu terus saja merengek minta bertemu jadilah Jimin mengiyakan rengekan alien itu.

Jimin lebih memilih bersandar disofa sambil sayup-sayup mendengarkan Hoseok dan Taehyung yang berebut pizza yang dibeli Namjoon atau Jungkook yang berceloteh tentang anjing barunya bersama Seokjin. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar bergabung bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok, Jimin memilih tidur saja.

Baru saja beberapa menit Jimin memejamkan matanya, dengan seenak jidatnya Taehyung menumpukan kepalanya dipangkuan Jimin.

"Jimin, kenapa diam saja?", Taehyung bertanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin.

Jimin mengerang sebal.

"Tae, main saja dengan Hoseok hyung. Aku mau tidur."

Bukan Taehyung namanya jika mematuhi perintah Jimin. Alien kesayangan Jungkook itu masih saja menggoda Jimin dengan menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Oh! Apa ini ?"

"Hey apa itu?"

Seokjin meraih sebuah kertas warna merah lalu membacanya.

"Milky cafe open event?"

"Bukannya ini cafe dekat kampus kita ?"

"Kenapa Jimin punya pamflet ini ?"

Jimin membuka matanya paksa ketika mendengar namanya dan nama cafe tempat ia bekerja tengah diperbincangkan sahabatnya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Seokjin dan Namjoon tengah membaca pamflet miliknya diikuti Jungkook, Hoseok dan Taehyung disampingnya.

"Hyung, kembalikan pamflet itu padaku."

"Jim, bukankah itu cafe dekat kampus kita yang baru saja buka. Ternyata kau pernah mampir kesana, jahat sekali tidak mengajakku."

Hoseok memasang wajah super sedih andalannya.

Jimin menggeleng pelan,"A—aku belum pernah kesana."

Seokjin merangkul pundak Jimin pelan, "Ada apa, Jim? Kenapa gugup begitu."

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu disana, Hyung."

Jimin menundukan kepalanya, takut dengan respon yang akan diberikan sahabatnya.

"Untuk apa ?"

Hoseok yang pertama kali bertanya setelah beberapa detik keheningan.

"Untuk membeli tiket penerbangan ke Jepang, sebentar lagi Yoongi hyung ulang tahun jadi aku berencana mengunjunginya bulan depan."

Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin pelan.

"Kau bisa minta bantuan kami, Jim."

Jimin menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak tidak. Lagipula kerjanya tidak berat kok. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. sampai bertemu besok."

"Hey! Jimin!"

Jimin berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Seokjin atau suara Namjoo yang besar turut memanggilnya.

"Dasar bocah pendek, selalu berlagak keren sendirian."

Taehyung menatap kagum pada sosok teman separuh umurnya itu.

"Ayo bantu Jimin hyung."

Sang maknae yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ah iya~", Seokjin yang tengah sibuk berpikir dikagetkan oleh suara Hoseok yang berteriak nyaring itu.

"Bibiku baru saja membuka kedai bubur dan membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja disana ?

"Aku akan bekerja direstoran pizza milik Sehun saja."- Jungkook.

"Aku akan ikut bersama Hoseok hyung."- Jimin.

"Mungkin aku akan membantu menjaga toko milik nenekku."- Taehyung.

"Aku dan Seokjin hyung akan bekerja ditempat pencucian motor milik Chanyeol hyung saja."- Namjoon.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Jimin tengah sibuk menuliskan sebuah surat untuk Yoongi hyung-nya sembari menunggu kelima sahabatnya digarasi tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Harusnya sih mereka sudah sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi ya sudahlah, Jimin sangat memahami bagaimana kebiasaan para sahabatnya itu.

Jimin tersenyum puas memandang surat yang ia buat untuk Yoongi hyung. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar bahasa jepang pada Namjoon, yah walaupun ditambah dengan omelan karena ia sering salah menulis huruf jepang.

"Yo! Jimin! Sudah sampai?"

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan kelima sahabatnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat Jimin melipat surat buatannya lalu memasukannya ke dalam amplop sebelum para sahabatnya itu menggodanya habis-habisnya.

"Hey chimchim, kau sedang buat apa ?"

Hoseok yang sudah mengambil tempat disebelah Jimin langsung meraih amplop merah muda ditangan Jimin dengan cepat.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan dibaca. Aku malu."

Jimin menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika para sahabatnya terkikik membaca surat buatannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat _cheesy_ , Tuan Park.", Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memasang wajah geli.

"Aigoo, Jimin sudah dewasa ternyata.", Jungkook dengan randomnya merespon semua komentar dari hyungnya yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Aku lebih tua darimu, Jeon."

TUK!

"Aduh, hyung. Kenapa aku dipukul, sih?"

Jimin berbalik menatap Seokjin yang kini tengah mengayunkan dua tiket pesawat dengan maskapai _Top Air_.

"H—hyung, i-ini..."

Seokjin tersenyum," Dua tiket pesawat ke Jepang untuk Park Jimin."

Jimin menatap tidak percaya pada dua buah tiket yang sekarang berada ditangannya.

"Anggap saja kami ikut patungan untuk memberikan Yoongi hyung hadiah ulang tahun. Dan uang hasil kerja paruh waktumu bisa kau gunakan untuk membeli hadiah yang lain untuk Yoongi hyung.", Jungkook menepuk pelan pundak Jimin.

Jimin memeluk Seokjin diikuti Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Namjoon sambil bergumam.

"Terima kasih. T—terima kasih banyak."

Seokjin dan yang lain tertawa pelan. Suara Jimin terdengar bergetar.

"Sudah-sudah...", Namjoon menengahi acara saling berpelukan itu," Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, Jim. Berkemaslah."

Jimin mengangguk lalu meraih amplop merah muda diatas meja dan bergegas pergi.

"Jimin! Jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami pada Yonggi hyung!"

Jimin mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum,"Tentu!"

.

.

.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya menatap peta yang ia gambar semalam suntuk sebelum berangkat ke Jepang. Jimin tau pasti ini akan terjadi. Harusnya Jimin meminta bantuan Jungkook saja untuk masalah menggambar peta.

Sekali lagi Jimin mencoba memahami peta aneh yang ia gambar sendiri itu, lalu memandang sekitarnya. Jimin yakin kok, ia sedang tidak tersesat. Melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. Sejak turun dari pesawat, degup jantungnya lebih membuat Jimin lemas daripada _jetlag_.

 _Mungkin aku terlalu rindu dengan Yoongi hyung, batin Jimin._

Seharusnya sih Yoongi hyung sudah sampai ditaman ini. Jimin memilih memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menikmati sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Istirahat sebentar sebelum bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung.

Jimin membuka matanya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara sepeda dan langkah kaki seseorang. Jimin menoleh dan menemukan dirinya tertegun menatap sosok yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah sepeda berwarna putih.

Itu Yoongi _nya_.

Itu Min Yoongi yang sudah satu tahun ini tidak ia peluk.

Min Yoongi _nya_ yang sekarang terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik daripada terakhir kali Jimin mengantarkan keberangkatan Yoongi ke bandara.

"Hai Jimin."

Jimin kembali tertegun menatap lekuk wajah Yoongi dan juga senyum yang terlihat cerah, bahkan lebih cerah dari matahari siang ini.

"Yoongi hyung..."

"Wah, kau tambah tinggi yaa."

Yoongi tertawa renyah, matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Cukup sudah, Jimin sudah tidak tahan. Ia segera menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Merapalkan kata rindu berkali-kali hingga membuat Yoongi tertawa renyah dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Aku lebih lebih lebih lebih dan sangat merindukanmu, Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum dalam dekapan Jimin,"Mengalahlah padaku. Aku lebih merindukanmu."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis Yoongi. Kemudian memeluknya kembali, seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok.

Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jimin. Meremas jaket abu-abu milik Jimin lalu terisak disana.

"Karena untuk dapat memelukmu seperti ini, aku harus berjuang banyak hal, Hyung."

.

.

.

Finish~~

* * *

Hai haiiiiiii

MINYOON SHIPPER PUT YOUR HANDS UP! ehehe

Comeback nih sama fanfic MinYoon*tebarjungkook*

Fanfic MinYoon yang pertama niih. Maaf yaa agak mengecewakan, nggak ngefeel, typo sana sini, bahasanya anehh ;_;

Aslinya sih main pairnya Vkook, tapi mendadak pengen Yoonmin hihi.

Jangan lupa review yaa, difav juga boleh hihi

Dont be silent readers, nyakitin tauk :"''

SELAMAT MEMBACA.


End file.
